Who needs love?
by MiSsLiLLiEz
Summary: They meet, they fall in unexpected love. Both thinks they don't need love.Diamond comes. She must choose between Darien and Diamond. first fic not unique.but interesting
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. This is my first Fanfic. Please read and review. Not very original work but its all good right right? Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Serena woke up with a start at the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. "Oh no, I'm late again!" she rapidly runs to the bathroom for a quick shower and gets dressed imediately. "Stupid hangover!" she grumblys shouts. ~Flashback~  
  
"Come on Meatball head!" came the firey voice of Raye.  
  
"Yea, too much work isn't good for you." came a piping voice of Amy. Serena was quite shocked to hear that from Amy, since Amy was always the concerned one for work.  
  
"Losen up girl, relax. Just go have some fun. One night only!" Lita had said.  
  
"Come on Sere, there will be lots of gorgeous guys there, besides from what I heard this club is hott! " So typical of Mina, always thinking of guys.  
  
"But why? I've got an important meeting tomorrow, do I really need to go to that new club with you guys? You guys know awfully well that you guys can have fun without me!" Serena knew she was fighting a losing battle. Ever since her encounter with Alan, Serena never been the same. They dated for about 2 years and were engage, but then Alan just left Serena for some chick name Ann and to put it in his exact words" Serena, I just can't be with you, you were just a little hoe to me. Nothing more. Yes I have used you just for sex, honestly to say who can resist? With that, he evily laughed and walked away from Serena's life forever. Ever since then Serean became heart broken and vowed never to love again. She had thought Alan loved her with everything, but then everything was a joke. Serena would just busy herself with work to forget and ease the pain. Serean sighed in defeat. "Fine you guys win, but I really need to get home early this time!"  
  
~~At the club~~  
  
" Wow this club is hott!" screamed Lita over the music playing loudly. "Lets go check out some cutiesss." said Mina already dancing to the music. Serean groaned and walked over to a small table along with Raye and Amy, since Mina and Lita were too busy scoping out guys and dancing.  
  
A medium height girl came over, and gave them a small smile before shouting over the music. "Hello! My name is Molly, and I will be your waiter tonight. What may I get you?"  
  
Amy smiled back and replied " Get us a 3 Kinco Showcases and can you add a twist of lemon into mine? Thank you." Molly gave them a heartful smile and said "Will that be all?" "Yes" Molly gave them another smile before walking away.  
  
" That girl smiles too much" Laughed Raye insanely. " She was being very polite and nice" Said Amy before glaring at Raye. " Calm down I wasn't saying anything bad. She's cool I guess"  
  
Serena looked at her two friends arguing, and giggled before saying" You do know she's the owner of this club right? They both stared at her and said " How do you know? She's just a waiter." Serena laughed at her friends stupidity. " Uh, it says it in the name of the bar, why do you think its called ' Molly's Midnight Magic'? "OooH" They both said together before laughing.  
  
Molly came back within seconds carrying 3 Kinco Showcases. "Here you go go." Placing 3 drinks down on the table. "This must be the first time here right?" Said Molly. "Yea" " Well nice to meet you guys" "Oh by the way, I'm Amy" " I'm Raye and that girl there with the weird meatball style hair is Serena." " Hey! What a nice way of introducing me Raye. Nice to meet you" replied Serena while giving Raye evil glares which sent Amy, Raye and Molly into raging laughter." Have a seat" Amy told Molly. Molly gracefully sat down.  
  
" So do you guys have any boyfriends?" At the mention of this Serena groaned and started sipping her Kinco. She drained it all and went to the bar to get more alcohol beverage. Molly looking worried whispered " Did I say something to upset her?" Amy and Raye both shook their heads sadly " She was in a bad relationship and just got dumped recently. She was engage to some asshole name Alan and he broke her heart by saying he only wanted her for her body." At this Molly gave a gasp and looked down sadly. "Wow, poor Serena." They all nodded and watched as Serena drank shots after shots of vodka. Soon Serena was so drunk that they had to take her home. ~ End of Flash back~  
  
Serena groaned and got her brief case and walked down to her lovely silver BMW, and drove off to work. Once Serena entered the building, her secretary Terri said "Your late, but luckily for you, you have moi as your secretary, I pushed your meeting down to 10:30. So you have about half and hour to relax." Serena, very grateful to have Terri as a secretary and a great friend, gave her a warm smile before replying " Thanks you very muchhh, beep me when its time for my meeting k?" Before walking away to her office.  
  
She sat in a big comfy leather seat, and swirled around to look at the big window of the city and a nearby ocean. Silver Moon Inc was her daddy's dream, when he passed away, she inherited it. How she missed her parents so much. They died when Serena just turned 20, in a dreadful car crash. They died instantly. She blocked out her world from everyone until Alan showed up and took her in and supposely loved her. 'Damn Alan that bastard' She was brought out of memories by a soft knock on the door. "Miss Tsukino, the meeting will begin now." came the voice of her secretary.  
  
Serena sighed and walked out. She stood outside the great oak doors leading to the conference room. She took a deep breath and walked inside. As she walked in all eyes were on her. As she walked in, a certain brown head caught her eyes. ' Wow ' she thought, ' he seems perfect for Lita. Although Lita would jump at any man.' Serena giggled in her head before smiling and gave him a small wink and then sat down.  
  
"Hello, my name is Serena Tsukino. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hello, my name is Ken Risario. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"So does the 'Shields Inc' agreed to emerge with Silver Moon Inc? I myself can gurantee you that you will not regret this decision, to the obvious matter that there are greater companies that will knock us both over if we do not emerge." Serena said straight out forward.  
  
Ken smiled and nodded "Yes, the Shields Inc, is willing to merge with the Silver Moon Inc. I am very pleased to know that we will be great partners, although Mr.Shields couldn't make it to the meeting. He sends his apologies." The meeting lasted for about an hour and half. When they were done it was already lunch time.  
  
"Do you mind going to have lunch with me?" Asked Serena. "To celebrate our new partnership."  
  
"That be a great idea. Where shall we go?" "How about this resturant called 'Thee Litas' My friend owns it, and she be delighted that I go visit her and have a munch."  
  
"That be great" said a smiling Ken. They headed off to Lita's resturant in Serena's silver BMW. They chat mostly about the buisness and then Ken's cell phone rang. " Excuse me, Hello? Darien, your back and so is Andrew? The agreement went well, don't worry. Oh, yea I'm about to go have lunch with Ms.Tsukino." Serena cut him off from talking and said "Why don't you ask Darien and Andrew to join us if they aren't busy?" Ken nodded and then turning back to the phone and ask. "Darien why dont you and Andrew join us for lunch? It would be a great oppritunity for you to meet each other since you missed the meeting. Great, we will be at 'Thee Litas'. Great see you there.'  
  
They reached the resturant within 10 minutes of the phone call and was seated to a nearby table with a great view of the city. They chatted on and about buisness and rarely talked about each other.  
  
~Darien's POV~  
  
"Come on Andrew, drive faster, we're going to be late!" Yelled Darien.  
  
" Ok, don't rush me man. I'm going the fastest I can, I don't want a ticket now." Yelled a frustrated Andrew.  
  
They reached the resturant in exaclty half an hour, due to the slowness of Andrew's driving.  
  
"See man, you drive slow, we're late. From what Ken had told me, Miss Tsukino is hot! Can't wait to see her and get her in bed with me like the rest of the ladies." said a excited Darien. Andrew groaned. Darien was every girl's dream man. He was perfect in every way possible. Not to mention the fact that he's rich, got dangerously good looks, a well built body, and a untamed animal in bed. In other words Darien was a playboy. Andrew on the other hand, is also rich, got exactly the same dangerously good looks. But Andrew is less of a playboy than Darien.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
They both entered the resturant and walked towards the counter and tapped on a bell.  
  
Soon a young nervous man came running over."How may I help you?"  
  
"We're looking for a Miss Tsukino." Answered Andrew  
  
"Yes, yes right this way." The man motioned for them to follow and he lead them to a table occupied by a man and a woman.  
  
~Darien's POV~  
  
Darien looked over the man's shoulder at the table, he gasp, there sat the most loveliest girl he had ever seen. She was sitting down chatting happily with another man.' Wait ' he thought 'thats Ken, so that must mean shes Serena Tsukino.' She had the most angelic face there ever was. She was every man's dream. Her silvery gold hair head up in two meatball style. Her lips were a soft pink and very lucious. She was like an angel sent from the heavens. Right then and there Darien wanted her. At that very moment Serena decided to look up, there he caught the sight of her eyes. A bright crystal blue eyes that seem to have captivated Darien.  
  
~Serena's POV~  
  
She was chatting happily when she saw two guys entering, she looked up for a quick second and her breath was caught in her throat. There stood before her the most gorgeous man there ever was. He had pitch black hair that seemed messy but looked perfect. Even in his suit, she could tell he was muscular. She caught his eyes, they were a deep midnight blue. She saw him stumble over to her.  
  
"Hello. I'm Darien Shields, it's a great pleasure to meet you." He then did something no one expected him to do...  
  
haha cliff hanger. but i will update soon, unlike some people *chuckles* give me like 2 days and i'll have the next chapter. byeeeee 


	2. Chapter 2

..he bent down and gave a small kiss to Serena's lips. Serena stared at him wide eyed with shock. ' Wow her lips are so soft' thought Darien.' I want more of her bad.' Darien pulled back and he was a bit surprised himself. He looked down at her to find her wide eyed staring. "Sorry" he muttered. " I didn't know what made me do that, I send you my deepest apologies."  
  
"It's ok, have a seat" the angel had said. But judging the fact, she was still shocked from the moment before. Andrew and Ken was chuckling behind them.  
  
~Serena POV~  
  
' His lips are so soft, his kisses were like heaven, when he pulled away, he had on the cutest blush. Damn why does he gotta be so damn sexy.' She cursed silently to herself when she realize she was staring.  
  
Just then Andrew stuck out his hand to shake Serena's. " Hello, I'm Andrew Williams. I'm half the owner of ' Shields Inc' nice to meet you. Sorry for missing the meeting, we had to go to an really important meeting in Canada." I gave him a quick smile, blond hair, dazzling eyes, well built also.  
  
" I assure you it's no problem. Me and Ken had settled everything. From now on we are partners." Darien and Andrew smiled. They then ordered food and chatted away.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Serena and Darien kept giving each other quick glances while checking each other out. They kept chatting until a tall brown haired girl came up to them and sat down their plates of food. ' Wow she's beautiful' thought Ken. She had slim figure with nice curves to go with it. ' Damn what will it be like to have my hands roam her body.' She then gave them a small smile and set more plates of food down.  
  
' Dammnnnn, who is that cutie over there? He got nice brown hair, so soft. Wonder how it would be to run my hands through his hair while screaming his name?' thought Lita before she blush fiercely. The thought of having sex were sending her hormones up in the air.  
  
" Everyone, I would like you to meet Lita. She's the owner of this wonderful resturant and she is also the top cook." Exclaimed Serena. " This is Andrew, Darien and Ken. Guys, this is Lita." ' So Lita is her name, nice and short, suits her.' thought Ken  
  
"I hope you guys enjoy the food, and enjoy your time here. As for you Sere, come with me for a quick sec." Lita lead Serena to a small room in the back of the resturant. As Serena got up, Darien looked over. ' Wow' ' Her body is amazing, she has those amazing curves, not to mention two full breasts. I wonder how it would be to fuck her brains out. She was irresistable' thought Darien.  
  
"Ok, Sere, I didn't know you worked with such hot guys!!!" Exclaimed Lita. "Oh Lita stop. I know your drooling over that guy Ken. So just cut the crap, I know you want me to hook you guys up. I'll invite them to Molly's club and you call the girls. oks?" Said Serena in one breath. Lita looked like a little girl who just gotten her first kiss. " Ok thanks Meatball head, your the best."  
  
"Hey, I'm back. So how's everyone enjoying the food?" Asked Serena eagerly. " Its great, very delicous and scrumptious." Everyone replied. "I wanted to know if you guys are busy tonight? I was wondering if you guys would like to join me and a couple of my friends to go to this exquiste club tonight?"  
  
"Oh that be coool, that be great. you guys up for it?" Asked Andrew  
  
" Yea it be nice" Replied Ken.  
  
" So which club is it?" Questioned Darien. As Darien gave a quick look at Serena, she was licking sauce off her lips, this sent Darien's senses on fire. She looks so hot even when shes eating. Shes torturing him without even intentionally doing it. He muttered a low groan.  
  
" Molly's Midnight Magic. Also a friend of mine who opened it. It's pretty new and I've only been there once." said Serena. She took a good look at Darien, he was so hot, his hair was messy and in his eyes making him look so exotic. She haven't felt this in a long time after Alan. She gulped before saying "So it's set, you guys can meet us there at the entrance or just go in at 9 30 sharp." "Ok" They all mumbled before returning to their delicous meal.  
  
After lunch, they all headed out of the resturant. "Well I must get back to work, so I'll see you guys tonight right?" Asked Serena.  
  
"Yea of course" They all replied at once. Serena walked over to her car and waved to them, and gave a wink to Darien before getting into her car and drove off.  
  
"Damn, she's so fucking hot." Exclaimed Darien as they got into Andrew's car. "Yea I guess so, did you see her friend Lita? She got the nicest ass ever." said Ken. Andrew gave a small grumble before driving off. "Lets call Greg and Chad to go also. God knows Greg needs a break."  
  
"Yea sure why not?" mumbled Andrew.  
  
~Back at the office~  
  
' God Darien was so hot. I can't believe I saw him looking at me like he was stripping me naked. I can't believe I actually enjoyed it! What am I thinking? Sere, think! You don't want to get hurt again now do we? No siree. Ok good.' Serena sighed before keeping herself busy so she won't have to think about Darien and tonight.  
  
~Later on tonight~  
  
"Raye do you have to take forever? Just wear that tight red leather mini skirt, it's good enough" came the whining voice of Mina.  
  
"Ok, ok" grumbled a frustrated Raye.  
  
Lita stood there giggling at her friends along with Amy. Lita stood 6' wearing a hunter green halter and a tight dark blue mini skirt. Amy usually the insecure one was actually wearing a blue lacey tank top and a blue knee length skirt with 2 very long slits up to her mid thighs. Mina was dressed in a one piece yellowish-white skirt, low cut v neck. Very seducing. As for Raye, she wore her blood red mini skirt and a black tube top. They all hopped into Lita's dark green convert and went to meet up with Serena at the club.  
  
When they got to the club, they walked in, and within seconds caught sight of Serena in view and when they looked to the side of Serena, all their jaws dropping to the ground along with their eyes wide open...' who could they be?' thought all the girls.  
  
hehe, update sooon dont worryyyy 


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting alongside Serena was a groupful of hott looking guys. Slowly walking towards them, they manage to get a good look. All of them were tall and built. Very nice combo.  
  
"Hey, you guys finally here! Took you guys long enough." came the cheery voice of Serena.  
  
"Raye took forever picking out something." complained Mina.  
  
"No I didn't. I simply had to just find a certain outfit to wear that just took a little more time than expected." Raye countered.  
  
"And you call that not picking something out?" Laughed Lita.  
  
Raye blushed fiercely." "Sit" Ordered Serena.  
  
"Hey, my name is Ken, I believe we already met." Came in Ken's voice directly to Lita. ' Man, she so hott. That outfit is really bringing the beast out of me.' Out of nowhere a little friend seems to want to come out to play.' Reminder to self, COLD SHOWER!! ' thought Ken. ' He is so gorgeous. Wonder if he likes to dance? ' Lita hid a smile before replying "Yes, I believe we did. Do you want to go dance?" "Sure." Ken led Lita towards the dance floor and started dancing wildly. ' Let the games begin. This guy must be a good fuck and screw.' thought Lita. She was always with different guys every week. She couldn't possibly settle down for a minute.  
  
Towards the side of the table, Amy was discussing Scientific topics with Greg. "So thats why I find science so interesting. Really brings out much meaning. I myself love the ocean floors, well I like anything that deals with water." Said Greg.' She blows my breath away, she smart, beautiful knows her stuff.' Amy smiled and said "What a concidence, I like exploring the oceans depths. I find that exploring the inner space of the ocean is very exciting. Very intellectual." ' Does he have to look at me that way? Makes me lose my mind. It's bad enough he has me shaking in my boots.'  
  
"Great Lita and Amy both got cuties but we have to sit here and watch. No fair!" wailed Raye and Mina. Serena just sat there laughing. Suddenly Raye was quiet, she was looking in the direction of the stage.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" complained Mina.  
  
"Look at him, Wow, he is so amazing." sighed Raye.  
  
Both Serena and Mina broke their necks turning to look at the direction Raye was pointing in. On stage was a handsome guy, with midlong brownish blonde hair. He was a rock star. Playing the guitar.  
  
"He does look good." complimented Mina.  
  
"Why don't you ask for his number or something when he goes on break?" Asked Serena  
  
"Maybe" replied Raye who was still hypnotize to Chad.  
  
"Great now they all got guys to hook up with and not me." complained Mina. " I want someone to mess around with too. No fair. Oh well, hey there's a cutie over there." said Mina hiding a secret smile. ' Let me play with his mind for awhile then when I'm bored I'll just go find someone else.' thought Mina. Mina headed towards the young man before Serena yelled "Don't hurt him too bad now!" Before breaking down and laughing.  
  
"Hey Serena." Came a cheerful voice. Serena looked up and realize that Molly came along.  
  
"Hi Molly, buisness is going good huh?" replied Serena  
  
"Yea, never been better, so what would you like to drink? Where are the rest of the girls?"  
  
"Oh they are messing with guys head, you know them. Hrmms, I would like a small drink nothing that contains alcohol. How about just give me a small Classic Island ice tea? said Serena  
  
"Sure thing, I'll be back real quick and then we can chat." smiled Molly  
  
After a couple of minutes Molly came back with her drink, and sat down. Raye was still studying Chad, Amy was still engage in a conversation with Greg, Lita and her crazy self was dancing widly with Ken.' Poor Ken' thought Serena. ' He's so nice and Lita is just going to mess with his head.' Then theres Mina by the side flirting nonstop with this guy who doesn't even know what's gonna happen. Serena took a drink of her Ice Tea.  
  
''Wow, this ice tea is goood." said Serena  
  
"Thanks, it's my secret recipe. Of course it has the regular ingredients of ice tea, drop a couple cucumbers and a pinch of strawberry. That's why you taste the ice tea and leaves a tingly feeling and a refreshing taste." Replied Molly  
  
"Oh, wow thats amazing." Serena answered back. They sat their for awhile chatting along of about everything, from work to guys to back in the old days. Serena found out that Molly went to her old school and Molly found out Serena's past.  
  
Serena sighed. "That's why I find it hard to date others. He was there for me through everything and then things just kinda fucked up. He was my first for everything, even sex, but I guess he just said that that's what our relationship is all about."  
  
"I'm truly sorry Serena, but what happened happend, it isn't your fault, you should get over it and live a happy life instead of always moping around." said Molly and she smiled and touched Serena's hand. Serena smiled back and look at the dancing people.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Serena was crying on a park bench, her parents just died recently and she didn't want to associate with anyone. She wanted to cry her heart out. She blocked out from everyone in this world. She created a barrier to protect herself since her parents were no longer there to do it.  
  
They had died earlier this week, they were just leaving a dinner party and they got into the car to get home, some drunk driver didn't know what he was doing and he ended up crashing into Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. They all died instantly in a big explosion.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" said a young man with brownish hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Go away, leave me alone, I don't want to talk!" Yelled Serena.  
  
The boy was taken aback. He didn't want to give up so easily. She looked damn good even when she's crying.  
  
"Don't cry, I'm sorry to offend you in any way if I did, it's breaking my heart just to see you cry." He gently touched her shoulders. But by her reaction he was quite surprised. Serena threw herself onto him hugging him tightly and kept mumbling "Why, why did they got to die? They didn't deserve it. Why? Why? Why? Mommy, daddy I'm all alone now, no one to protect me and guide me through life."  
  
" It's ok, it's really ok. I'm here for you now, I'll be here for you. I'll protect you." replied the young man. " By the way I'm Alan. What's your name?"  
  
" Serena." that was all she said and cuddle more closely to him before falling into deep sleep. She hadn't had a good night sleep in awhile now. Alan looked down and saw that she was sleeping. He let her sleep for awhile and then woke her up and took her home. They started going out then and there.  
  
"Serena, we've been together for awhile, and thoughout this past 2 years, it's been wonderful having to wake up and see you next to me. I want this to be the rest of my life, will you marry me?" Asked Alan.  
  
"Omg OMg OMg, Yes, Alan Yes,I will marry you." Replied Serena happily as she jumped into Alan's arms and he swung her about. "You make me so happy Alan, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." Whispered Serena.  
  
~Few weeks Later~  
  
"Alan I want an explaination, whose that girl and what she doing with you?" Yelled a angry Serena.  
  
"Relax damnit. This is Ann, and she will be taking your place in my life. Serena, I just can't be with you, you were just a little hoe to me. Nothing more. Yes, I have used you for sex, honestly who can resist?" With that he evily laughed and walked out of Serena's life forever. He left Serena heartbroken and she vowed never to love again. She created a even stronger barrier and blocked out all guys from her world aside from Sammy her brother, the only guy she can trust.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Serena sighed. Why is her life like this? She was sipping her ice tea when Mina arrived back.  
  
"Hey Serena, why you looking bummed? Go have some fun." Said a hyper Mina.  
  
"It's ok, what did you do to the poor guy? He looks devastated." Serena gave a little chuckle. The guy that Mina was messing with looked like he was about to cry, he was paled with bubbly eyes.  
  
"Nothing really, I was just flirting and he came onto me and kissed me tongue and everything, that was TOO much for me since I don't do no tongue during my games. So I pushed him off and said " Why you'd kiss me you stupid fuck? I can't be touching other guys saliva or my attacks are gonna come up." So then he was like uhh what attack and I laughed and told him that whoever touches my tongue with their saliva they will automatically have aids." Mina replied laughing like crazy. Serena and Molly couldn't help burst out laughing.  
  
"Wow who are they? They look finneeeeeee!" Yelled Mina looking over Serena's shoulders.  
  
Serena turned around and caught her breath, omg, not again. Not this feeling again. But Serena couldnt help but smile.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Molly a equally hyped up Mina.  
  
haha lil cliffy don't worry, this time i wont take long to update, just that been a lil busy with school work thats all no worries no worries. bye bye update laterr 


End file.
